Ramen Day
by 00Han00
Summary: Who eats the most Ramen from Luffy, Naruto, Zoro and Sasuke


-Welcome everybody today is the day you have all been waiting for, HUNGRY RAMEN DAY

-Welcome everybody today is the day you have all been waiting for, HUNGRY RAMEN DAY!!, and your host for today everyone give him a big hand HAN!!.

Han comes in walking "yeah yeah yeah, let's just get this over with"

-What's his problem, anyway our contenders Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy comes running in and his stomach making sounds "WHERE IS THE RAMEN AM HUNGRY!!"

-Wow take it easy there Luffy, now for our second contender Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto comes running in with his mouth open "RAMEN!!"

-First Luffy now him happened to this world, anyway our 3 contender Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke comes in walking "idiots"

-People think Sasuke is cool but I think he is a fool who tries to be cool, anyway our last contender is Roronoa Zoro.

…… People where in the world is ZORO!!

Zoro come in half asleep "wha where am I"

-What a lazy ass anyways LETS START!! Let me Explain the RULES WHO EVER BREAKS THEM WILL LOSE!!

1- Who ever eats the most plates wins

2- No fighting what so ever.

3- No eating others pates.

That's all I leave the rest for Han Good Bye everyone and Enjoy.

Han: "whatever" Han said and looked at the contenders "all right everyone sees his plate, start" he said with a low voice and didn't seem to care.

Luffy ate the first 20 plates with the ramen in it.

Naruto finished each plate of Ramen in 10 seconds.

Sasuke was eating carefully and took his time.

Zoro fell asleep on the plate.

Han: Well looks like the completion here is between Luffy and Naruto.

Luffy: "am hungry I need more plates" he said and was eating very fast and had finished 40 so far.

Naruto: made 3 shadow clons and each one ate a plate " I need more" and had finished 38.

Sasuke: "why am I doing this" he said and only finished 10 plates

Zoro: He finally wakes up and starts eating his first plate.

Luffy starts eating faster cause Naruto was catching up and finished 60 plates "I need RAMEN!!"

Naruto made 2 more shadow clons so he can catch up and ate 55 plates so far "MORE!!"

Sasuke didn't want to eat anymore and saw Zoro fall asleep and fell on him so Sasuke punched him in the face to push him away "Fuck off idiot"

Zoro looks at Sasuke and takes out his 3 swords "your dead" he said and Sasuke and Zoro started fighting.

Han : "Zoro and Sasuke are disqualified for not obeying the rules so FUCK THEM BOTH" he said with a loud voice

Luffy: His stomach with getting bigger and bigger "MORE!!" he said and ate 100 plates so far.

Naruto: was angry and took out a kunai and threw it on Luffy "Slow Down Bitch!!" he said and ate 92 plates.

Luffy: He dogged the kunai easily since he was rubber and kept eating and reached 120 plates.

Naruto: He got so angry and made 50 shadow clons which made him eat 50 plates at once so he reached 150 plates.

Luffy: He looked at Naurto "STOP CHEATING AND EAT LIKE A MAN ASS HOLE!!" he said and started to eat even faster.

Naruto: He looked at Luffy and sent all his clons to punch him "THEN STOP EATING TOO FAST FAT ASS"

Luffy: Made his stomach big and pushed away all the clons and destroyed them "NEVER BACK ATTACK ME IDIOT" he said "Gomu Gomuuuu" he said and aimed a punch at his head.

Naruto jumped dogging the attack and charged at Luffy and Luffy charged at Naruto.

Han didn't care and just let them fight.

Zoro saw Luffy fighting and ran to help him but Sasuke stopped Zoro "I will be your opponent" he said "chodori" he said and charged at Zoro, Zoro was in his 3 sword style and was able to block the chodori.

There was only 1 plate left and so far it was tied between Luffy and Naruto 200 to 200 and who ever ate that plate wins it all.

Han: "that's it folks Luffy and Naruto are dis…" Luffy and Naruto both jumped at Han and knocked him out "Never Say THAT!!" they both yelled and they were both fighting for the last Plate.

Han got up and ran at Naruto and punched him sending him flying and looked at Luffy and kicked him in the face "I HAD ENOUGH I AM LEAVING GOOD BYE EVERYONE" he said and took the last plate of ramen and left.

Zoro and Sasuke were still fighting.


End file.
